


Booty Calls And Break-Ins

by 1JettaPug, Ruriruri



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1970s, Ace Is From Jendell, Anal Sex, Comfort, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Masturbation, Rock Stars, Sensuality, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruriruri/pseuds/Ruriruri
Summary: Ace figures an impromptu visit to Paul’s might be the best way for both of them to let off some steam. Walking in on Paul hard at work on a solo performance is just a bonus. Ace spies on Paul’s private time in the shower, and treats him to an encore they’ll never forget.





	Booty Calls And Break-Ins

Off-tour, life got boring as hell. Or so said Paul and Gene, but then again, they didn’t really know how to have a good time without having the Coop two doors down. Ace usually busied himself pretty well, taking to Studio 54 and the like just as heartily as when the band was on the road. Vacations in places he wouldn’t have even dreamed of only three years ago, like Hawaii or France. Just kicking back. Much as he enjoyed the roar of the crowd in his ears, he couldn’t knock the peace a little silence gave him, either.

In a way, it was good to have some space from his bandmates, too. Everyone’s little oddities did start to get on each others’ nerves after awhile. Gene’s turning bathtime into a weekly ritual instead of a daily routine, Peter’s dire late-night repetitions of the rosary when his guilty conscience over Lydia got the better of him, and Paul’s… well, Paul was his own set of hassles, in and out of bed.

But Ace was pretty fond of all those hassles, and fonder still when it’d been a solid three weeks since he’d last laid eyes on the guy. Paul hadn’t ever said anything about it, but Ace knew he missed him when they were off the road. Had to, or he wouldn’t keep calling him up with lamebrained excuses to come over-- once Paul had gone as far as to say he’d left his swim trunks at Ace’s place, which Ace would’ve had an easier time believing if it weren’t the middle of February.

Fucking adorable, was what it was. But Ace wasn’t shy enough to think he needed a halfassed reason for a booty call. As far as he was concerned, the urge was its own invitation, and that urge had just gotten stronger over the last couple days. An impromptu visit was clearly in order-- they’d hash out the details later. Paul wouldn’t mind if Ace randomly dropped in for some not-so-glamorous takeout, maybe some movies, definitely some sex… yeah, it sounded like a worthwhile afternoon. So here Ace was now after a half-hour braving L.A. traffic, humming along to the radio as he pulled into Paul’s driveway.

He grinned when he only saw Paul’s car in the driveway. Nobody else’s. Really heartwarming, and maybe a little sad, to think Paul was probably spending the day all alone without him. Ace drained the last of his beer can, parked the car, and tossed the empty can onto Paul’s freshly-manicured lawn. The silver aluminum went great with the green. Then he scrambled out of the car and headed down the walkway to the front door. Paul hadn’t built his own house-- this was just some place he’d bought, not feeling the need to deal with contractors and architects. Huge enough, but there was a bit of blandness to the beige brick and the stiff, boring gables. Not even a custom ring when Ace pressed the doorbell. 

“Paul? Hey, Paulie!” he called out after a few seconds, then started banging on the door. “Paul! It’s Ace! C’mon, open up!”

Nothing. Ace rang the doorbell once more, and then again, and then pounded on the door one last time. Absolutely zilch.

“Damn it.” He frowned to himself, kicking briefly at the welcome mat. God only knew how many Playmates and groupies had set their high-heeled stilettos on that thing. Maybe Paul was asleep-- nah, he wouldn’t sleep past ten unless he was hungover, which he rarely was. Maybe he was just downstairs practicing… as if he’d ever hide himself away down there. Ace mulled over the possibilities, pursing his lips as he stared down at the concrete at his feet-- until a rock caught his eye. A rather fake-looking gray rock, just about the size of his fist. It looked like it might’ve been a remnant from a cheap horror movie set design.

Ace didn’t think twice before picking it up. Just as he’d suspected, a bronze house key was right underneath it, shining bright against the pavement. He snorted.

“Shit, Paul. What’s a guy from Queens doing leaving the key to his fucking mansion on the front porch? Think you’d at least hide it better...” Clearly, Paul’s paranoia just didn’t extend to the thought of a home invasion. Ace shook his head and laughed a little, not hesitating a second before sliding the key into the lock and opening the door.

The interior was as bland and barely lived-in as he remembered. Ace had just enough foresight to lock the door behind him, pocketing the spare key, before rambling off to almost the only distinctive area in the house: the living room, which was decorated with all of KISS’ gold records. Paul had been preemptive, or pompous, enough to leave a nail there at the end of the row-- probably for his solo album. How cute. Ace took a second to rifle through the candy dish on top of the coffee table before ambling over to the kitchen. 

“Paulie?” Nothing. Ace checked the fridge, spying a depressing assortment of takeout leftovers, orange juice, and Tab-- he had to dig to find what he was really after, finally producing a six-pack of beer from the back. It was kind of reminiscent, honestly. Paul hadn’t made a habit of inviting bandmates over when he lived with his parents, but Ace had popped by on occasion just to raid the fridge and play with Paul’s niece, if Paul was busy pulling an extra shift at the deli. While the Eisens didn’t keep much liquor in the house, he’d discovered that Paul’s mom made pretty good chocolate pudding. Granted, he’d also discovered that Paul would bitch about it at next practice once he found out it was missing, but that was a small price to pay for a free dessert.

He popped the beer open, taking a swig. Well. Only one more place on the main floor he hadn’t checked. Ace made a mental note to snag the rest of Paul’s beer on the way out if he didn’t find him in the master bedroom. Maybe he’d even leave a thank you note for the booze and sign it as Ted Bundy...

“Paaaaaaaaulie?” Ace called out as he wandered around Paul’s bedroom. As he neared the bathroom door, though, he froze in his tracks when he heard something that sounded like a sweet breathy gasp. The seconds that followed were silent, save for a running shower, and Ace smirked, widely.

The sound happened again.

A soft moan. Followed by a barely concealed grunt.

Now, Ace wasn’t a dense man, he could read the situation just fine and so far what he was reading was that his Paulie was having some ‘personal’ time in the showers.

“ _I really love you, baby~_ ” Ace giggled, softly as he heard the familiar voice echo around the bathroom. “ _I love what you've got~_ ”

“Ooohhh, this I gotta see,” Ace smiled, wandering into the bathroom. There was so much steam that he could barely see the outline of Paul’s swaying hips behind the glass of his shower. Of course, if Ace could barely see Paul, then he knew Paulie couldn’t see him through all the water and steam…

“ _Let's get together, we can get hot~_ ”

Putting on a show even while they weren’t on tour. Ace grinned as he took another sip of his beer. Only his Paulie could keep up his stage performance twenty-four-seven.

“Aahh, Accc _cceee~_ ” Ace froze. Shit, had Paul seen him after all? He just stood there staring, caught expression plastered on his face, before he heard Paul whimper barely a moment later and relaxed. No, no, Paul hadn’t seen him. Way better than that. He was jacking off thinking about him. Maybe Ace didn’t need an ego boost like that, but hell if that didn’t warm his heart-- and send a pang of want straight down to his dick. Even if the guitarist couldn’t get a good look at what was happening, he could definitely hear it. 

The sound of cascading water from the shower head grew quiet in his ears as he focused on a faint slap of skin, hand jerking and pumping on a member he knew all too well. The motions were accompanied by barely suppressed moans and full out cries of pleasure- like Paul was fighting himself on jerking off versus finishing his own song.

Ace felt his gut begin to bubble with a very pleasurable, familiar sensation.

“Ahhh- Ah-- _No more tomorrow, baby, time is today~_ ” Paul cried out, finally picking a lane. “ _Girl, I can make you feel okay~_ ”

The heat in Ace’s gut began to grow. Anyone else, it would’ve been funny. No, no, even with Paul it was funny. But Paul… fuck, there was something about him. It wasn’t just that he had a real pretty face and a nice body, neither of which he was shy about showing off. Christ, if Paul could’ve gone onstage naked like Iggy Pop or some shit without obliterating their teenybopper audience, Ace was certain he would’ve. No, it was his attitude, too. No shame, all confidence, at least when it came to his own sex appeal. Belting out his favorite song as he got himself off. It was as amusing as it was hot as fuck.

Paul struggled to keep his voice steady, but it was a challenge, given how easily he was unraveling himself into a mess of panting and quick breaths.

“ _No place for hidin,' baby, no place to run~ You pull the trigger of my,_ ” Paul sang, leaning back against the glass wall of the shower facing the rest of the bathroom. He jerked himself once more and moaned before getting into his favorite part. “ _Love gun, loooove guuuun~_ ”

Ace groaned quietly as he slid down the zipper of his jeans, figuring the pounding water of the shower would keep Paul from noticing the noise. He shoved his jeans down along with his boxers, letting both hang somewhere around his knees as he sank down onto the toilet seat. Probably the best, most comfortable vantage point he could get. From there, the fun could really begin. Ace ran his fingers down his shaft, smirking at the soft moans and obscene rambles that ran out between the lyrics of Paul’s solo performance. He’d feared Paul might get a little too comfortable in the privacy of his own shower and start in humming Ace’s guitar solo between the verses, but his panting was a far more pleasurable interruption. One that kept Ace himself from being too far behind.

“Oh god, Paulie…” he whispered, wrapping his hand around his cock firmly and throwing his head back with a muffled groan. He started with unhurried motions, stroking up and down and letting his thumb graze against the slit just a bit to get his heart pumping just right.

“ _You can't forget me, baby, don't try to lie~ You'll never leave me, mama, so don't try~_ ” Ace was almost so entranced in his pleasure that he almost hadn’t heard Paul continue with the rest of his song. “ _I'll be a gambler, baby, lay down the bet~ We get together, mama, you'll sweat~_ ”

Ace quickened his strokes when he felt his pleasure building. It must’ve been the same for Paul, too, since he overheard him groan out, “Aaaacc _cceee!_ ”

God, the sound of the moan alone was more than enough to have Ace slouch his back and sigh on the toilet seat. Hearing Paul scream and cry out his name, though? Oh, ohhh, Ace just pumped at himself harder, faster.

“ _No place for hidin,' baby, no place to run~ You pull the trigger of my--_ ”

“ _Love gun, loooooove guuuuun~_ ” Ace couldn’t help but break into song with him, naturally off key. God, he couldn’t help it! He was just so enthralled by watching his Paulie dance around and jerk himself off all at once! Ace came with a low growl and tightened his grip around his cock, almost painfully so when he overheard Paul’s telltale signs of orgasm, too.

Ace leaned back on the toilet and huffed, trying to suck in some cool air during his sweet afterglow. Paul, on the other hand…

All of a sudden, the white noise of the running shower vanished. The foggy glass door to the shower was thrown wide open, and a very flushed looking Paulie stepped out with a glare settled on his face.

Ace gave him a lazy grin and twiddled his fingers that were still on his sticky cock at him. “Hiya, Paulie~”

“... _ACE!_ YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!”

“...What no _hello_ back? Rude. H _ahAH_ aH _hAHa_ h!” Ace cackled, shaking his head. “Ahh, but heeeey, listen, I don’t think it’s breaking and entering if you were invited…”

“That’s not the point! I didn’t expect you for another two hours--”

“Also, it’s not breaking and entering if someone has a key to your mansion.” Ace muttered, producing the bronze key from his jacket.

“Heeeey! That’s the spare key from under the rock outside! Ace! Goddammit, put that back!”

“What? So some crazy fan can waltz up to your house and barge in and jerk off while you shower? I think not! That’s my job!” Ace told him, grinning from ear to ear.

“That’s-- Ace, I swear-- Ugh!” Paul sighed, resting his hands on his hips. “Dammit… You couldn’t just drink beer and watch TV until I showed up, like a normal person….” he trailed off, arching an eyebrow as he watched Ace give his dick a jerk. Really? After coming once, he wasn’t done yet? Paul wasn’t sure why he was even surprised. He’d seen the guy get off during concerts only to want seconds or thirds backstage ten minutes later. That insatiable.

“Awww, Paulie, you know me~” Ace cooed out to him. “I’m not normal!”

Paul sighed, harder. “You’re not…. You’re not, but you’re a creeper.”

“Am not!”

“You were watching me shower!”

“And jerking off, too. Do not forget these important details, Paulie! H _ahAH_ aHa _hAH_ aH!”

“Important-- Hey--”

“Besides, I’ve watched you jerk off for me before~”

“Yeah, when I knew you were watching! Hell, I’d invited you to watch! This is… I dunno what to call all this--”

“Sexy as hell? H _ahA_ Ha _Ha_ h, I would call it that!” Ace chuckled, watching Paul’s face flush with blood rather than the excess heat in the room.

“You-- You-- Augh!” Paul huffed, wrapping his arms around his soaked, hairy chest. So damn worked up that he hadn’t even bothered to grab a towel to wipe and dry himself off with. The water was already pooling around his feet, his dripping hair making another puddle behind him. Ace thought it was adorable. “ _Out,_ Ace!”

“Out? What, I’ve seen you blowdry your hair before! No big deal!”

“No! You--” Paul jabbed a shaking finger in the direction of Ace’s nose, “are gonna get out of my bathroom, out of my _bedroom--_ ”

“Now that’s fucking cruel. I know I don’t need an invite there,” Ace laughed.

“-- and wait in the living room like a regular person until I’m dressed! Is that so hard?”

Ace, however, had his back turned. Oh, his eyes were still on Paul, at least, in a secondhand sort of way, briefly glancing at his reflection in the clouded mirror before focusing on the assortment of shampoos, makeup, cold creams and colognes on the bathroom counter.

“Do you have stock in Estee Lauder or some shit? ’Cause man, this is an impressive spread here.” Ace whistled as he rifled through the selection, turning over the bottles and tins as if he were examining vegetables in the supermarket. “Didja finally get rid of that Aramis? Aw, wait, found it!”

“No! That’s my signature scent!” Paul scrambled to retrieve the bottle of cologne a little too belatedly. Ace had already snatched it up, sniffing at it as though he hadn’t inhaled it a hundred times before from off of Paul’s collar. 

“It smells like leather. I mean, I guess it fits, but--”

“Put that down!”

“Hey, remember that time you told me it had alcohol in it, so I took a swig?”

Despite himself, Paul barely managed to suppress a snort.

“Then you spat it out all over my dashboard.”

“Yeah!”

“You still owe me for that bottle, you know.”

Ace shrugged and grinned, spritzing the cologne in the steamy air. Not nearly potent enough to more than half cover up the scent of come in the room-- not that he minded. It was that exact combination of aromas that reminded him most of Paul.

“Mmhm~ Smells really good in here now!”

“Ace! Stop that! You’re wasting it!”

“Aw, it’s not too expensive,” Ace waved him off, setting the bottle back down. “Besides, I bet you’ve got like twenty more bottles of the stuff laying around here somewhere.”

“That’s not the point!” Paul huffed out.

“Oh, Paulie, do you know that you’re really cute when you’re mad?” Ace cooed out, batting his lashes cutely at him.

“Hey, don’t think you’re getting anywhere with that little cute act of yours!”

“Oh, won’t I?” 

“....No.” Paul hesitated. Ace smirked, knowing he was already going to end up winning this afternoon.

“Awww, aww, baby,” the lead guitarist crooned, sweetly. “C’mon~ You can’t still be mad at me~ Can’t be mad at someone who was lovin’ the show--”

“I wasn’t performing--”

“Yeah. Yeah, you were~ Performing for yourself and unknowingly me.” Ace smiled at him, shuffling over towards his Paulie. “C’mon and take a bow, baby~ You deserve it after that show… and I deserve an encore, too...” Ace mumbled into Paul’s chest, pouting his lips out to kiss his nipple.

“Heeey, hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Paul said, curling his fingers through Ace’s long hair, just about ready to give it a yank. Show him he couldn’t mess around like that and then have the audacity to ask for an encore. Of course, he knew that’d only garner him another of Ace’s awful, but endearing laughs, but it was the principle of the thing. Couldn’t just let a wild card like Ace do whatever he pleased, even if most of the time it was sexy and fun by the end. It was like giving a kid a Sherman tank. Too much power in the wrong hands. Looking down when Ace’s head tilted to look at him, though, Paul’s breath caught and his hand froze in Ace’s tangles when he saw the wild, heated look in his eyes.

“How about a _duet?_ ” Ace asked, grinning when Paul’s face heated up in a blush.

“Duet? Ace, are you serious--”

“Dead serious, baby~” Ace nodded, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. “C’mon! I’m all sticky! I need a shower now anyway!”

“You need a few good whacks across the ass, is what you need…” Paul muttered.

Ace’s eyes lit up. “Hey, we can work that in, too, if you want! H _ahAH_ aHa _hAHa_ Hah _aHA_ HH!”

“Ahh, fuck me…” Paul sighed, feeling his nerves settle down more and more as Ace continued to nuzzle into him and grab and pinch at his wet ass from behind. If he hadn’t already started to recover before he burst out of the shower, then Ace would sooooo be sleeping on his couch tonight.

“So how about it, babycakes?”

Paul pressed back into him and whispered into his ear, “Strip.”

“Okay,” Ace nodded, immediately setting down his drink on the floor and yanking his shirt over his head. He glanced up at Paul and giggled at his far too serious expression. “Awww, c’mon, Paulie,” he said, hopping on one foot as he tried to escape his pants. “‘S shower sex, not a funeral.”

“I just still can’t believe you didn’t just wait outside for me--”

“And hang around for another two hours while you prepped and made yourself pretty for me? Hmmm… It might’ve been worth a little wait, yeah,” Ace murmured, kicking off his boxers along with his socks and sneakers. “But I think this worked out!”

“I need a new rock…”

“You need a doorbell with a chime that reaches the bathroom, is what you need. H _ahAH_ hA _HA_ h,” Ace cackled, lightly.

“C’here,” With that, the lead guitarist was led into the spacious shower. After placing his drink on the shelf, Ace turned the water on and tested its temperature. Sure, the interior of his Paulie’s home wasn’t anything extravagant, but this shower had to be the most elaborate thing he’d ever walked into. Signature designed decor flooded the open shower, making it seem like some sort of ancient Greek spa or something. It kind of reminded him of a fancy bath house he had once visited with Peter. However, that bath house didn't come with the view of a certain lead singer bending down in front of him to grab some soap. Ace took a second to admire his partner and grabbed for his drink. He took a gulp and smiled when Paul glanced back at him.

“It isn’t too hot, yeah?” Paul asked, then took Ace’s beer and set it back down.

Ace smirked. “Hottest thing here ’s you.” He beckoned the lead singer over and wrapped his arms around Paul, his fingers running little circles over his stomach to relax him. Placing a soft kiss to his head, he gave a smile. “Lemme help you get cleaned up.”

Paul snorted. “Like I hadn’t just finished a shower.”

“Yeah, yeah. But you went and dirtied yourself up again-- or need I remind you? H _ahA_ HA _Ha_ h,”

Paul rolled his eyes, playfully, and let Ace lead him to stand under the hot water and grab a fresh washcloth. Ace wet it, poured a liberal amount of peach-scented body-wash on it, and gently rubbed it over Paul’s stomach and thighs.

Paul took it all in. It was nice feeling the water stream over his body while Ace scrubbed at him with the soft cloth. He let out a contented sigh; this was really turning him on. He didn’t know if it was Ace just pumping his cock with the cloth or him being very gentle and sweet with every bit of him. In the end, it didn’t really matter to Paul, he just took so much joy that someone was paying him so much attention and looking at him like he was the most enticing thing in the entire galaxy.

"There..." Ace cooed and danced his long fingers over Paul’s slick thighs. "All clean."

“Mhm, I think you missed a spot.” Paul smirked, giving his hips a little thrust. Ace quirked a brow, let out a laugh, and dropped his hand to rub the cloth gently back over his cock. Paul shut his eyes and really focused on the feel of it this time around. He huffed out a sweet moan as the soft material ran over every single sensitive spot of him.

Ah, but Ace wasn’t planning to just use a simple cloth to clean him up. With a coy grin, Ace backed up and stopped pumping along his shaft. A sharp whine hit the hot air, and Paul glanced down at him, but Ace was quick to shush him. 

“Hey, hey. ‘S okay,” he said, as Paul whined and motioned to the washcloth. Ace just threw it over his shoulder, letting it hit the tile with a wet flop. “Eh, we won’t be needing that anymore, baby.”

Playfully, Ace pushed Paulie back against the shower wall and pressed his lips to his in a rough but passionate kiss. Paul groaned and nipped back, but Ace had more than a simple make out planned for them, so he pulled away after a sweet solid minute. Giving Paul a reassuring smile, Ace bent back over him to lick and nip at his neck, then traveled down his chest. He took his time to trace his tongue over his nipples, teasingly tracing their tips, but never exploring further like Paulie’s body wanted him to. 

“You little tease…!” Paul moaned out, but he was enjoying all of this too much.

“Ah, baby, you’ve got no idea. I could just leave you here like a hot mess… But ‘m feeling good, feeling nice. Imma give you a blow job~” Ace murmured as he got down on his knees carefully as he kissed a trail down Paul’s belly and on the edges of his hips. His tongue trailed a circle over his cock’s head, and he wrapped his lips around it and sucked gently.

“Mhmmmpm, I hope it hasn’t been too long since you last did this…” Paul breathed out as he rested a hand atop of Ace’s wet hair.

Ace smirked and pulled back for a moment. “H _AhA_ Haa _hAH_ AH! Paulie… ‘s not been too long, and you know it~ Sure, I don’t have your gag reflex, but I know how to give it to you, baby~”

Paul nodded, then watched as Ace flicked his tongue over his slit, making him shiver.

“Mhm, I just wanna devour you~”

Quickly, Ace drew the cock in his mouth, sucking at the tip a bit before running his tongue around the underside rim of the head. Already, he felt Paul tremble and moan, and the idea of his partner loving his actions stroked his ego to the extreme.

Paul gasped, keeping his mouth open to gulp in as much cool air as he could to keep himself from overheating. He rested his head against the shower wall and the fingers of his hands twitched and beat erratically on either side of him. Stealing a glance downward, Paul moaned when he saw Ace sucking his dick deep in his mouth to the point he was sure his tip was at the back of his mouth. God, this was so fuckin’ hot!

At the encouragement of his Paulie’s moaning and groaning, Ace decided it was time to quicken the pace. After all, _Mr. Speed_ never did last too long under his heavy petting. Ace bobbed his head at a faster rate, letting a cross between a moan and a gagging cough escape his lips in the process. He was pushing himself, yeah, but he couldn’t help it when Paulie’s fingers gently caressed and coaxed him by rubbing over the top of his head, begging him to go faster.

It wasn’t too much longer before Paul’s orgasm hit him like a punch in the gut, knocking all the unnecessary breath out of him. Ace couldn’t keep his head bobbing fast enough to keep up with the reverent convulsions of Paul’s hips. He managed to swallow every bit of him, though, and Paul gasped down at him when he saw him gulp it down.

Suddenly, Paul couldn’t force his body to move anymore. His legs locked into place then slowly fell against the wall, head falling back with overstimulation. He kept his eyes open, however. He kept them locked with Ace’s for a moment and watched as he pulled back off of him and pressed a sweet kiss to his tip.

“Paulie…” Ace grinned, a wild look in his eyes.

“Ace…” Paul trailed hopelessly, as his breathing slowed back to something closer to normal. “That… that was amazing…”

“That was just the warm-up, baby.” Ace grabbed Paul’s hand to help pull himself back to his feet, same as they’d done for hundreds of concerts now. “You’re a good sport, really. Always are. But I’m not done with you yet, Paulie.”

“No?” There was a spark to Paul’s eyes that the relaxing heat of the shower and his own post-orgasm bliss couldn’t dim. “Then lemme return the favor, yeah? Mm, back up for me.”

Paul took a slightly shaky step forward, but Ace didn’t move, except to yank Paul into a heated kiss. The shower was hitting his back like pellets as he draped an arm over Paul’s back, tugging him in closer, Ace’s erection rubbing meaningfully against Paul’s stomach.

“I got a better idea.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. Course, you gotta have a good recovery… and I gotta… mm,” Ace cut himself off abruptly, lips pursed as if he were trying to consider. Paul was pretty damn athletic, never missing an opportunity to jump around the stage as if it were on fire, but twenty years post-landing and Ace was still adjusting to Earth’s gravity. At least, that was his excuse. Granted, his fondness for alcohol didn’t much help-- but the last thing he wanted was for their duet to end with Paul cracking his skull against the bathroom tile. “You trust me, Paulie?”

“Sometimes.” Paul laughed, taking the opportunity to nip and suck at Ace’s neck, licking a stripe all the way down his collarbone that the shower soon obliterated. He was peppering Ace with little bites, marking up his bare, shower-pinkened skin with red. On his neck, his shoulder… right below his ear… a reminder, really. A promise he couldn’t give words to just yet. Ace was in such an overcome haze, catching his breath with every touch of tongue and teeth that his own intentions flew straight out of his head until Paul pulled back to whisper-- “What’d you have in mind?”

“Mhm, I had a little something in mind for you, baby.” Ace purred, then kissed him passionately and stroked his ass, kneading and working it up a little bit. He went on to grab one of Paul's legs and put it around his waist to make his entrance more reachable. Paul only wobbled for a second, grabbing Ace’s arm to keep himself steady, his breathing already a little heavier as he watched. The focus in Ace’s expression was aphrodisiac enough to coax him back to half-hardness soon enough. Ace’s dark, wet hair was falling onto his forehead, which he brushed back before he dipped his hand back down. He shoved two of his fingers inside of Paulie, making him gasp for air and cling onto him tightly.

Ace kissed along his neck, trying to reach every part possible, making Paulie shiver under every contact of his lips on his body. With skilled fingers and a magic Jendell touch, Ace was going wild inside of him, repeatedly going in and out of his ass, speeding up before adding a third finger. Paul heaved a loud groan, filling the shower with his oh so very beautiful moans and whines.

Ace rubbed his dick against Paul’s thighs, moaning Paulie's name into his ear, earning small whimpers from the lead singer.

“ _Haah, aah,_ Ace, I’m plenty stretched for you~” he groaned, softly, looking up at him, lust reflecting in his eyes. Yeah. Oh, yeah, he knew what was coming up now. In just a couple seconds Ace was going to have him bent over and clutching at the shower tiles while he fucked him from behind. Paul’s grasp on Ace’s arm tightened as Ace’s fingers pumped in and out of him, playing with him, playing him.

“Mmmhm, been keeping up your practicing _off_ stage, I see- H _Ahah_ AH _AH_ a!” Ace cackled. But he didn’t turn Paul around to face the wall like he’d expected. Instead, with a grunt, he lifted Paul up off the slippery floor entirely. He pressed his back against the cooler shower wall, making Paul jerk his eyes wide open and cry out in a bit of surprise and complaining. Ace shushed him and wrapped Paul’s legs around his own waist, kissing on his partner's neck, and lined himself up at his entrance before sliding right into him.

“Ohhh, someone really has been practicing for me~ Ahh, lovely, baby!” Ace crooned into Paul's ear, starting to slowly thrust into him. Paul brought his arms up to Ace’s neck to steady himself some when he felt him jerk his hips up.

Ace held Paulie up with his own body pushing against him, his free hands roaming over his back and down to his ass. The lead guitarist kept thrusting, drawing hot moans out of Paul, which made it hard for him to control himself.

“Mmhm, deeper, Space Ace... Please, _please~_ “ Paulie moaned, loudly. Ace thrusted into him, his cock diving deep inside him up to the base. Paul cried out in pleasure, being completely filled, feeling every detail of his lover’s cock in his ass. He held onto him, his nails digging in Ace’s back, leaving marks.

Ace’s hips were moving in a steady rhythm, cheeks clenched in effort as he dove into Paul. His motions about made Paul slip on the next thrust, forcing him to really lock his legs around Ace and keep both arms wrapped tight around his neck. Cutely, Paul kept his face tucked into the crook of his neck as he mouthed kisses against his shoulder. Ace nuzzled him briefly, and murmured sweet nothings when his Paulie reached a hand down his glistening back and began softly caressing the back of his wet head, stroking him like he was encouraging him.

“C’mon, Spaceman,” Paul began to whisper softly against Ace’s slippery skin. “C’mon, c’mon, baby~ Give me everything!”

Something deep and wanting clenched in Ace’s stomach at his precious Paulie’s needy whining and pleading. The tingling only grew when he saw how Paul closed his eyes and just really began to concentrate deeply on Ace fucking him, consistently, deeply.

“ _Ace, Ace~_ ” Paul cooed out, and Ace’s intensity instantly shifted for him. His thrusts had slowed down marginally, but rather than pulling out, Ace began to grind deeply into him, his hips gyrating as he pressed into his partner.

Paul groaned, throwing his head back, mouth dropping open as he clung tightly to his Spaceman. “Ohh, aaahhh, baby! Faster- Faster--” he breathily pleaded, and Ace was all too happy to oblige him. “Ahhhh! _Ace!_ ” Paulie cried out as his body began to bounce from the sheer force of his lover’s thrusting. “Oh, baby! Right there-- A- Ahh, f- fuck! _Right there!_ ”

“Paulie, _Paulie…!_ Ah, babycakes, I’m right there, trust me!” Ace panted heavily against his cheek, ignoring the drool that fell from Paul’s parted lips and onto his shoulder. Thank God they were already in a shower.

“ _Ohh!_ Oh, Ace! _Imma come--_ " 

“I know, I know! I feel you, Paulie--” Ace murmured hoarsely, thin biceps trembling with effort as he began pulling Paul down on him. “Fuuuu _uuuccckkk! I’m gonna come, too!_ Haah, ahh- _Aaaaahhh!_ ” Ace cried, throwing his head back, hips stilling inside Paulie. The lead guitarist’s brows furrowed until they relaxed as his expression became full of nothing but pure bliss. “Mhm, Paulie…” he whispered. “So lovely, my Paulie… Paulie, Paulie, Paulie~”

Paul moaned from where he was being pressed against the wall, brown eyes hazy with lust. “Come on, Ace! Lil’ more! Lil’ more for _me!_ ” Paul whined huskily, as he rested his cheek against Ace’s. Ace made a slight whining noise and nuzzled into Paulie’s neck as he began slowly rocking his hips again. “I need to come _now!_ ” Paul stressed, mouthing at his partner’s cheek in half kisses.

“Hhaahha, haah, oh, I gotcha, baby~ Don’tcha worry your pretty little head~” Ace groaned, getting right to work. He went back to thrusting in deeply, making the most of the slickness of his dick while he could in the shower, and Paul moaned loudly, apparently very, very appreciative of his quickness. They rocked their hips together in near-perfect sync, Paul clenching down around Ace as Ace thrusted as deep as he could go into him. Ace purred as he dove in and out of him, loving how his Paulie felt so good around him, so good tugging and pulling at his hair, leaning forward and biting his neck.

It wasn’t much longer before Paul's breath hitched and his muscles spasmed. It made him clench down even tighter around Ace, and it was just one more thrust that sent him over the edge.

White light exploded behind Paul’s closed eyelids, a harsh breath was sucked in between clenched teeth. Paul groaned Ace’s name, loudly, as he spilled out all over him. The rushing water from the shower head washed away all the evidence as Paul slumped back against the wall. His drenched curls clung his forehead, and it took Paul a few seconds before he could muster the strength to open his eyes.

When he opened them, Paul’s chocolate eyes were shining with contentment as he stared at Ace, one of his hands clenched around his shoulder. He leaned down and nuzzled against his head, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

Softly, Ace moved his head to the side and pressed a gentle kiss to his Paulie’s lips. Paul hummed into it, chest fluttering with a certain lightness as Ace tiredly groped at his ass.

Eventually, Ace pulled out of him and set him back down on the floor. Paul wrapped his arms around Ace’s waist and allowed himself to become soaked up into the water and the guitarist’s full attention. 

“Mhmm, wasn’t much in the way of lyrics, but I think we sound good together~” Ace chuckled, sounding a bit more seductive than he initially planned. “Really good~ Your falsetto is really something, Paulie.”

Paul smiled and kissed him, humming in contentment as Ace wrapped his own arms around his neck. 

“Glad I can hit those high notes the way you like, Ace.”

“Definitely the way I like, baby~ … Of course, we can still use the gag every once in a while, yeah--”

“ _ACE!_ ”

“Hey, hey,” Ace grinned at him. “Why ya blushing like that? It’s just us in here! Awww, c’mon, Paulie. Oh, here, let’s turn this off…” he muttered, turning the knob and shutting the shower off. “Aaaaaaand, now we can dry your ass.”

“Yours, too--”

“Ah, a Jendell benefit-- I dry faster than normal people.”

“...What?” Paul snorted, shaking his head. “What the hell are you spouting off now, Ace?”

“Biological Jendell properties, Paulie! I thought I’d explained a lot of this to you… Huh, well, it’s just common intergalactic science--”

“Okay, okay. Common and science should not legally be allowed to exist in the same sentence when it’s you saying them. I swear, Ace, if you keep this up, then Gene’s gonna sell you to the damn circus…”

“You’d stop him, H _ahaHa_ HAH _Aha_ aH _AHa_ h! I know you, babycakes! You’d plead and bat your lashes, and Gene would bend over backwards for you! He spoils you, I swear!”

“A lil’ spoiling is not unwelcomed every once in a while....” Paul grumbled, smacking him lightly on the ass. Ace giggled and turned for the door, stepping out into the bathroom with his Paulie trailing behind him. The two of them dripped all over the tile floor, but Ace just shrugged and Paul didn’t seem like he cared too much right then and there. Ace grabbed two soft towels from a rack and handed one over to Paul, watching him wrap it around his waist.

“Awwww, Paulie! C’mon, don’t hide!”

“‘M not hiding...” Paul sighed, undoing his towel to prevent a long session of whining. He proceeded to gently run the towel down his thighs and legs, drying them up. Ace mimicked the movements and ended them as he hurried the cloth over his top half and half-assed an attempt at drying his own hair.

The moment the white towel hit the ground, Paul glanced up and had Ace pressing back up against him. Ace trailed his fingers down the middle of his slightly damp chest-hair, watching the movement until Paulie tipped his jaw, and they were kissing once more. Paul groaned into it. There was just something so sweet and pleasuring about a post-coital make-out that he truly loved. Their lips were soft and pliant for each other, tongues teasing as they explored and they were able to kiss languidly, unhurried by desperate need.

They pulled apart slowly, noses rubbing before their foreheads pressed together. Ace cleared his throat as he licked his lips. “Mhmmm…. You up for a round three? Hehehaha _hAH_ ah _AhaHa_ h, maybe this time in the bedroom?”

“Oh, now that’s an idea…” Paul said softly. He gave Ace’s lips a short peck, then another. “Maybe some popcorn, candy, drinks and a movie later on, too?”

“Anything you want, Paulie~ I love the sound of anything with you.” Ace nodded, wrapping his arms around Paul’s shoulders and pulling him in for another round of lazy, easy kisses.

“And hey, it won’t be so bad if we get a little bit dirty again along the way," Paul murmured against his lips. “We can definitely just take another shower, baby.”

“Or a bubble bath!”

“...No bubbles--”

“Bubbles!”

Paul rolled his eyes, playfully, and smiled. “Alright, fine. Whatever! Bubbles….”

“Yeeeeeeeesssss!”

Paul shook his head. Ace could get as enthusiastic as a kid at Christmas sometimes. Just took the right motivation. He didn’t want to admit how endearing that was. Paul knew he took things too seriously-- _someone_ had to, besides Gene-- but around Ace, he always felt a little freer. A little more willing to laugh and mess around without his crippling self-consciousness rearing its head. 

He nuzzled up against the crook of Ace’s neck, then raised his head, finding one of the bite marks he’d left there earlier in the shower. Already bruising up a bit. So much for Jendell biology. His tongue flicked out, licking across the spot as Ace drew a quick, pleasured breath.

“What’d you do that for, anyway, Paulie? Got me all marked up... nngh, you want me to borrow one of your scarves that bad?”

“Three weeks.”

“Huh?”

“Three weeks since we saw each other.”

“Aw, you’re counting, too? Be still, my fucking heart, baby~”

“’M not… I mean...” Paul started, already feeling his face starting to heat up. He pressed another kiss to Ace’s neck before he could get the nerve to speak again, barely pulling back long enough to continue. “You know how I’m always making excuses to come over?”

“They’re real cute. Really fucking lousy, but real cute.” Ace tilted Paul’s chin up to meet his lips for a lazy, warm kiss. “You’re just bashful, it’s sweet-- but that doesn’t explain anything--”

“It does! Listen, Ace… I don’t want to be making excuses anymore. And I don’t want us both crossing out calendar days ’til one of us gets the nerve to stop by.”

“Paulie--”

“What I’m saying… mm, you know what I’m saying, right?” Paul’s fingers curled in Ace’s still-damp hair, tugging lightly. “Let’s not wait that long anymore. Next time I see you, these marks better still be there.”

Ace smiled, brightly, feeling his heart beat wildly in his chest. His Paulie never ceased to amaze him. He could never guess which way his emotions would sway his actions, but he looked forward to these tender moments. Ace leaned in and kissed Paul full on the lips, soft, enthusiastic and full of love. Pulling back, Ace breathed out a soft sigh, “Oh, they’ll be there, baby. Trust me--”

“You promise?”

“Promise. Jendell promise.” Ace tilted his head. The look in his eyes was so warm, just so warm, that Paul thought he could drown in it. Paul pursed his lips for another kiss, but Ace dipped his head down, sinking his teeth in for a hard bite right against the side of Paul’s neck.

“ _Owww!_ F-fuck, Ace!”

“That goes for you, too, Paulie.”

“What goes for me-- Ah, dammit, Ace, now I _will_ have to wear a scarf out tomorrow...” Paul grumbled, lightly, as he rubbed at the mark.

“Jendell promise! You gotta make one, too!”

Paul shook his head but smiled at him. “Alright, alright. Ace, I Jendell promise you that I’ll have this mark next time we meet up.”

“And I Jendell promise the same!” Ace said, his grin about splitting his face in two. “Now listen, to really seal the deal, why don’t we go over to the bed… I can show you the old fashioned method of sealing the promise, Paulie. ’S real important to know!” he giggled, tugging Paul back towards the bedroom.

“Alright, Ace,” Paul said, softly, feeling his heart skip a beat at his partner’s loud, jovial laughter. “Lead the way, Spaceman~”


End file.
